


I'll Be There to Catch You

by heart_full_of_magic



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Little to No Spoilers, Nothing explicit, Protective Saul Silva, Shooketh, Silrah - Freeform, about each other and about Alfea, god i love them, honestly i love them together, mostly an implied relationship, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_full_of_magic/pseuds/heart_full_of_magic
Summary: “What do you expect to discover once you’re inside its mind?”An add-on to the scene at the beginning of episode 2. They hadn't expected the Burned One to attack, but Farah and Saul would always be there to catch one another.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Silrah - Relationship
Comments: 36
Kudos: 155





	I'll Be There to Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place before my other fic, "patching up." i didn't write them as a series, but just for some episode context.
> 
> i really can't stop writing for them. there's just so much to explore! while this may seem like just friendship, it's all about the little things, dearest readers. what I love most about reading stories is how little words can make huge differences in a sentence ;) and I'm all aboard the ship train now!
> 
> hope you enjoy !

She knelt down before the shackled and sedated creature, its labored breaths sending chills up and down her spine. She wasn’t a stranger to their appearance, but the charred skin and hole-looking eyes still made her want to recoil. As she held up a hand and channeled her magic, she was vaguely aware of Saul’s nervous shifting behind her. Her eyes glowed a faint grey-blue as she took deep breaths, preparing to invade the creature’s defenseless mind. 

“Just… be careful, Farah.” Saul said, wanting to keep quiet and let her work but also wanting to warn her. He knew she had experience in probing minds, but wasn’t sure if the same rules would apply when it came to a Burned One. Just in case, he kept his stance battle-ready, and was prepared to move in case Farah would need him.

The mind fairy let her eyes flutter shut and let her magic move into the Burned One’s mind, channeling its thoughts into her head. She caught a glimpse of an old man unfamiliar to her. After seeing what the monster did to him, she felt a bit queasy. She kept moving forward. Then there was Bloom, and her chest panged at seeing her so terrified. Through the monster’s perspective, she chased Bloom throughout the abandoned building. She was getting closer, and closer, until-

Farah heard a ferocious roar, and suddenly felt herself being pulled up and away from the Burned One, who was leaping towards her. Saul was there. He had his hands firmly on her upper arms, and was tugging her away from the beast as quickly as he could. The Burned One lunged at both of them, growling and snapping, but got caught on the chains and tugged against them fruitlessly.

The Specialist and his fairy moved all the way to the door of the barn, both breathing heavily. Farah’s heart was pounding in her chest, the unexpected jolt of being pulled from a mind still catching up with her. Saul had a hand on his sword, waiting to see if the Burned One would break out of his chains. The monster seemed to give up, still growling at them, clearly not as sedated as they had thought. He took a moment to look at Farah, whose breaths were coming out in quick gasps.

“Are you alright? It didn’t scratch you, did it?” His fear began to mount as she didn’t respond, just looking blankly at the monster in front of them. “Farah?” Saul said urgently. He gently grabbed her arm. She stumbled into him, needing to hold on to him in order to balance herself. But she nodded.

“I’m fine, I’m not hurt.” She swallowed heavily, brushing loose strands of hair away from her face. “Just took me by surprise, is all.” She looked at the Burned One, her mind still racing.

Clearly relieved, Saul kept a hand on her arm and moved himself so he was between Farah and the monster. His narrowed eyes focused on the beast, eyeing the chains that held it back as if they would suddenly break. Farah straightened up, a cold feeling beginning to grow in her chest.

“Saul...The Burned One isn’t sedated. I-I gave it enough Zanbaq to knock it out for the entire night. Someone was here.” They met eyes, both of their minds coming to the same conclusion. Either Ben’s Zanbaq had been flawed, or someone had entered the barn in order to mess with it. There might be an enemy close to their border, close to their school, and close to the students they had vowed to protect.

Another low growl from the monster made Saul further move in front of Farah, sword at the ready. But the Burned One didn’t seem interested in attacking again. Farah gently took his hand from her arm and laced their fingers together, a quiet move of comfort for both of them. 

“We need to go. We have to tell Ben about this.” Farah said quietly, moving to open the barn door. 

She jumped as the Burned One suddenly pulled against its chains, howling and snarling at the two. Saul brandished his sword and was getting ready to swing when Farah grabbed his arm with her free hand. 

“Wait! We need it alive. I wasn’t able to get anything from its mind.” She said sternly, knowing that he wouldn’t hesitate to drive his sword through the monster, like he had so many times before. Saul looked at her, apprehension in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to have this over with, let this be a miserable ghost of their past and let life return to its simple, orderly way.

He knew that this wasn’t over. If a single Burned One was here, if a single one of them had survived… there had to be more. He had even told Farah this earlier, but he wouldn’t blame her for wanting to believe that this would be over quickly. Saul relented, sheathing his sword but still keeping himself between the chained monster and the mind fairy. He’d be damned if, after all this time, he failed in his duty to protect her. 

“Fine,” He huffed out, helping her push open the barn door and looking to make sure the monster was still chained before leaving.

Their hands were still entwined as they stepped through the Barrier again, both of them still silent and quite shaken after the sudden attack. Farah looked at Saul, stopping for a moment. The two of them met eyes again, both taking a moment to recover from their small ordeal.

“Are you alright?” Farah asked softly, carefully brushing off some imaginary fluff off of his tunic. He nodded, squeezing her hand. She continued, “Thank you for… pulling me back. Very heroic of you, Specialist.” Her tone turned teasing, and Saul rolled his eyes before laughing.

“What was it Rosalind always told us? ‘The bond between a Specialist and fairy is sacred, and must never be broken,’” He said the last sentence in an exaggerated version of Rosalind’s accent, which made Farah almost double over in laughter.

“Even after all these years, it’s a wonder you’re sharp enough to move that fast.” She said, grinning as Saul looked at her in betrayal.

“Bold of you to say, mind fairy that couldn’t even enter a Burned One’s mind.” He teased her right back, nudging her lightly in the side. 

Farah raised an eyebrow, conceding for the moment and pulling herself closer to Saul’s side as the rain picked up slightly. He carefully wrapped an arm around her in return, and they both began their trek back to school.

“Thank you for being here, Saul.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, Farah.” 

And she didn’t have to be a mind fairy to understand his sincerity.


End file.
